<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You're Only Lucky Once |Rewritten| by Renegade_Sci</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28819212">You're Only Lucky Once |Rewritten|</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renegade_Sci/pseuds/Renegade_Sci'>Renegade_Sci</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dialtown: Phone Dating Sim (Visual Novel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Additional Tags May Be Added, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Dark, M/M, and maybe a lot of therapy, and or Rating and Achive Warnings can change, greg needs a hug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:40:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,247</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28819212</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renegade_Sci/pseuds/Renegade_Sci</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>YOLO is a An Unhealthy Obsession Au in which Greg does have his head blown to pieces at the Fenton family reunion. This follows the aftermath and what happen when you nearly lose your head.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<br/>This is the newly rewritten version of YOLO, so same applies to this one: Most of characters are from An Unhealthy Obsession made by TangerineDT. It would be best if you read the that story first, so you would get to know the character and some context for this one.<br/>If you want something a bit more wholesome with the same characters, check out Terrible Things by Rosi_Dialtown.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Greg/Franklin (Dialtown ocs)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You're Only Lucky Once |Rewritten|</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/TangerineDT/gifts">TangerineDT</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>|Greg recounts what he remembers at the family reunion, mainly what happened during the dinner|</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first thing I remembered from the dinner was a bright light that burned my hands when I put them to my head to stop its spin, an awful ring that made it hard to hear everyone's murmurs, and the smell of bitter smoke that wafted off the openings in my bulb and around me. Then I remembered the argument and the sentence that just...clicked everything into place. Not a 'oooohhh I should have seen that coming, it makes sense now', but a 'wow I thought they would ignore me, but they really do hate my guts'. </p><p>    "Do I need to prove my point any further? Get off of my property, Scum."</p><p>     I wanted walk over there and ring his fucking mess that he calls his neck in that moment. To shatter his head into the table so I would never hear or see that egotistical man ever again. In that rush of anger and hate, I still knew better not to even get close. I didn't want to get myself into deeper problems and I know Edwin well enough that he will make my life a living hell if I step even a foot closer.</p><p>    My head felt light like I was about to pass out and I nearly did as I walked towards the doors. I could feel my wires melting in my head and if I didn't get out of here I could blow out more than just a few of them. The 'eyes' of guests  were squarely on me and my march out. The buzz of white noise blared in my ‘ears’, but I could hear the soft gasps and mutterings of worry under their breath. I felt my feet picked up the pace, getting closer to the door until my hands were on the doorknob. Edwin's stare the most poisoned with Craig or Darla not even bothered to look at me. So much for 'When this whole party's over I'll take you to Bunny's'.</p><p>As I closed one of the doors, I heard Edwin saying something akin to, "Now, I don't know who invited him, but let this be a lesson that failures like him are not to be even be associated with the Fenton name or reunions like this..." I didn't even listen to the rest of that poison spewed from him. My head burned with the force of ten furnaces and I wanted to just leave. The thought of stealing my guitar back from this fancy hellhole crossed my clouded mind for a second only to push it out. I had no clue where it was and I was already panicked. I didn’t need to spend more time there.</p><p>So, I just ran out the main doors, passed the kitchen timer bouncer-who I think was out cold before I dashed out-and onto the lawn. My pace slowed to a near stop. My body felt on fire and could feel tears well up in my nonexistent tear ducts. God. I felt everything once balled up in me was released. I tried to stop my throat from voicing out my breakdown only for quiet sobs to escape me.</p><p>However, I continued on though the lawn and driveway until I had reached the end of where the property ended and the dirt road started. I leaned against a tall tree that was next to the road. Rubbing my 'eyes' as a strange burnt pain bothered me. I thought it was the smoke that filled my sensors and bulb, but it has long since dissipated. Leaving a lingering bitter odor on my hat and clothes.</p><p>I fumbled a bit trying to find my phone, a very old flip phone that hasn't broken on me yet with pieces of tape holding it all together. I wanted to call Franklin since I have nobody else to go to anyway. Plus, I would have taken an hour or two just to get to the outskirts of Dialtown and I looked like a tasty target for muggers and all the awful people in the old districts. Finding the pocket that stored my phone after a minute of checking and rechecking the same few pockets on my suit. Panicking before finding it in one of the inner pockets in the jacket.</p><p>I flipped the open the phone and looked at the time. It was around six something. About the time when the shop will close. That's good. I didn't have to wait out in the cold, hopefully not for too long. Opening my contacts, I realized that I didn't have Franklin's number. Luckily, I do remember the one for his shop. </p><p>Waiting for him to pick for a few seconds felt like a few minutes. A wind chill brushed up against me, sending me into a full body shiver. Suits are really not good for staying out cold weather. </p><p>"This is Spares and Wares, are you calling for an order or some questions?” Hearing Franklin's kind voice was a fresh change from earlier. I felt safer even if it was only a bit.</p><p>It took a second to find my words only for them to fall out in some kinda understandable way; blubbering and shaking in all, "it's...Greg," I pulled my suit jacket closer to my body for some kind of heat, "I need a ride home, please."</p><p>“One minute…”  I hear him speak to a customer, exchanging good nights before returning to the call, “hey, I'm just about to close up-" I hear him stop mid sentence, much softer tone then came out of Franklin, "are you alright? It sounds like you’ve been crying.”</p><p>“I got kicked out and my head hurts so much,” that sounds really pathetic, but I don’t care at this point. I want to go home and pass out for a week.</p><p>"How does it hurt?" Franklin asked, I just now thought about it fully. It’s hard to explain, like a mix of a burning feeling, a headache, a pain in the base of my bulb and in my chest.</p><p>"I don't know? It burns, I guess" I rub my bulb a bit, seeing the unstable light on my hand and around me, "and my bulb is flickering a lot." I mean I think it’s not dangerous now, but I need to probably get it checked out soon. I don’t want to end up with losing my sight or hearing at the very least.</p><p>"Well I'll try to get the place closed up as soon as possible, where's the mansion at?" </p><p>"You take Robb Street...and a few dirt roads, you can't miss the place," I replied. My voice has stopped most of its shake, but my body continued the shake for it. The sun's top was on the edge of disappearing and the night was beginning.</p><p>"Alright, I'll be there soon, you can explain what happened and if you want me to, I can check to make sure your head isn't damaged," The thought of Franklin popping off my head from my body sends a chill down my spine. I do trust Franklin and I really do, but I worry about what would happen or how painful it would be.</p><p>"Ok, see you then," I ended the call and looked around. Not much can be seen, the darkness covered much of the forest with the light whips of sunlight dotting a few areas around me. I didn't really worry about people or animals showing up, so I just needed to wait.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>